1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for processing images in a display device outputting 3-dimensional (3D) contents and a display device using the same and, more particularly, to a method for processing images in a system outputting 3D format contents, by adjusting output positions of 3D image data so that the 3D image data can be optimized to a viewing position of the user, and a display device using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The current broadcasting environment is rapidly shifting from analog broadcasting to digital broadcasting. With such transition, contents for digital broadcasting are increasing in number as opposed to contents for the conventional analog broadcasting, and the types of digital broadcasting contents are also becoming more diverse. Most particularly, the broadcasting industry has become more interested in 3-dimensional (3D) contents, which provide a better sense of reality and 3D effect as compared to 2-dimensional (2D) contents. And, therefore, a larger number of 3D contents are being produced.
3D image data may be seen by a stereoscopic principle of both the left eye and the right eye. More specifically, a binocular parallax between the two eyes plays the key role of providing a cubic effect (or 3D effect) of an object that is being viewed. When each of the left eye and the right eye views a correlated flat image, the human brain combines the two different images and so as to perceive the depth perception (or illusion of depth) and sense of reality of the 3D content. Such 3D image display may be categorized as a stereoscopic method, a volumetric method, and a holographic method.
When processing 3D image data by using the principles of the stereoscopic method, a single object is filmed by two different cameras from different locations, so as to create left image data and right image data. Thereafter, when each of the created images is separately inputted (or transmitted) to the left eye and the right eye, so that the two images can be orthogonally polarized, the viewer's brain may combine the image inputted to the left eye and the image inputted to the right eye, thereby creating a 3D image. At this point, the viewing angle of the two cameras viewing the object and the distance between each camera from the object may act as the crucial factors for representing the illusion of depth of the 3D image data.
However, if the above-described 3D image data are outputted from the related art display device, the cubic effect may be maximized only when the distance between a display screen of the related art display device and the user (or viewer) and the viewing angles of both left and right eyes for viewing the 3D image data are in concurrence with the distance between each of the two cameras and the object and with the viewing angles of the two cameras filming the object, during the creation of the corresponding 3D image data. However, in actual viewing environments, the above-described conditions may often fail to concur with one another. Thus, the illusion of depth of the 3D image data cannot be maximized, thereby causing the viewer to experience side effects, such as dizziness, headaches, and so on. Therefore, a method for processing images in a display device outputting 3-dimensional (3D) contents and a display device using the same, which can output 3D image data with optimal 3D effect with respect to the user's viewing conditions, are required to be developed.